


Our Secret

by Anonymous



Category: Foo Fighters, Nirvana (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 10:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kurt and Dave have a secret relationship behind Courtney's back.





	Our Secret

“Stop pulling your hair, you’re going to hurt yourself.” Dave sighed as he gently removed Kurt’s hands from his golden locks. He placed a sweet kiss to the singers frail wrist, his eyes marveling at how delicate and small they were compared to his own larger ones. 

“I don’t care. I don’t care about anything anymore.” Kurt told him, before banging his head against the wall, he repeated that action over again until he felt dizzy, hoping that he would cause brain damage to himself, he could only wish to be that lucky. 

“Kurt stop it!” Dave snapped, pulling the smaller man to his chest, tightening his grip so he couldn’t escape from his hold. He couldn’t stand seeing Kurt hurt himself, it was too much for him. He couldn’t take it, not when every pain that Kurt self inflicted was like a knife stabbing into Dave’s own heart. 

“I wish I was dead. I wish I-“ 

“That’s enough.” Dave said, covering Kurt’s mouth with his hand, silencing him from speaking any more nonsense. 

Kurt pushed Dave’s hand away and slipped out of his now loose grasp, “Why do you care anyway Dave?” He asked in annoyance. 

“Because you’re my best friend.” Dave simply answered, crossing his arms over his chest, sending the blond a look that said try to even debate me on this. 

“You don’t fucking understand anything do you?” Kurt growled, his fist connecting against the wall, punching at it until a small hole formed. 

“Stop. I mean stop now.” Dave said with a sigh. 

Kurt faked a chuckle, “I like the pain.” 

“You’re lying.” Dave whispered, he looked into Kurt’s too blue eyes, he could see hurt in them and something else, but he wasn’t sure what it was. 

“Just kill me.” Kurt whispered, so soft that Dave barley picked it up. 

Dave face fell, and a sad look took over, “Why. Why do you want to die so bad?” He asked, his voice shaking, barely able to get the question out. He couldn’t bare the thought that Kurt would want to end his life, not when he had so much to live for. They’d gotten so far with their music, and for Kurt to just want to roll over and die, it was a shame. 

“Because I hate everything. I hate myself, I hate-“ Kurt was unable to finish what he was saying because Dave’s lips crashed into his, gently kissing him. The singer wrapped his arms around the drummers neck, deepening the kiss. He thought to himself how nice Dave’s lips felt against his, so soft and smooth while he was sure his were chapped, dry and less than pleasant. Pleasure bubbled inside him, and he felt buzzed off the sudden intimacy between them. 

“Mmm...” Kurt moaned, as Dave bit his bottom lip, pulling at it teasingly before letting go and breaking the kiss. The two musicians were breathless and staring at each other, chest rising against one another, the sound of their hearts beating, and heavy breathing was the only sound filling the otherwise silent room. 

“What was that for?” Kurt asked, breaking the awkward tension that had built up. 

“So you’d shut up.” Dave chuckled, wrapping his arms around Kurt’s waist and pulling him back against him, his lips once again on the blond’s attacking aggressively in a hot open mouthed kiss. 

Kurt was the first to pull back this time, “No I can’t do this. What about Courtney?” He asked, guilt written on his face, how could he do this to her with Dave of all people. 

“So who cares about her?” Dave asked, shrugging his shoulders, he’d never cared for the former stripper and always thought Kurt deserved so much better than a fame chasing stalker like her. It was so easy to not care about the potential of destroying their marriage, so he felt no regret as he leaned back in to kiss Kurt once again. Before their lips could connect Kurt stepped back, looking at the brunette in disbelief. 

“She’s my fiance, I can’t do this Dave.” 

“Let’s just keep it a secret.” Dave proposed, as he stepped closer to Kurt, his brown eyes blazed with lust as he stared down at the shorter musician. 

“I don’t know...” was the unsure response Kurt replied with, before Dave crashed their lips together once more. Kurt found himself kissing back, unable to stop himself. 

Dave wrapped Kurt’s legs around his waist and proceeded to carry him to the bed. Gently laying him down Dave followed, crawling onto Kurt so he hovered over him, his hair falling down like dark curtains. 

“This. Isn’t. A. Good. Idea.” Kurt said between kisses. 

“Yes. It. Is.” Dave replied, jamming his tongue into Kurt’s mouth. 

Kurt found himself moaning and writhing with pleasure as Dave sucked hungrily on his tongue, his hands moving up and down the small singers body, exploring every inch. 

“I knew you’d like this.” Dave whispered into Kurt’s ear, nibbling on the flesh, sending sparks down Kurt’s spine. 

“Dave, she’ll be home soon.” Kurt moaned out, as Dave moved to sucking on his neck. 

“And?” 

“And she’ll see us!” Kurt cried. 

“Are you serious, or do you just want me to stop?” Dave whispered hotly into his ear, his hand sneaking down Kurt’s stomach and coming close to the waistband of his pants, fingers teasing at the material but not making any further moves. 

“I-I’m serious. D-damn this feels s-so good.” Kurt moaned, throwing his head back. 

“Then maybe I shouldn’t stop.” Dave teased. 

“Just hurry up and fucking touch me.” Kurt whined, his hips bucking up against Dave’s hand, begging for him to move further down. 

As Dave slipped his hands into Kurt’s pants the sound of a door slamming causing Kurt to freeze. Dave stared down at Kurt, a grin on his handsome face as he pushed his hand down further, rubbing his palm against the hard penis, “Our secret?” Dave asked, winking at Kurt. 

Kurt nodded, “Our secret.”


End file.
